


And

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics and Imagines [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bruises, Coercion, Cold, Cold Weather, Could Be Canon, Courage, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Glitter, Growing Up, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Sparkles, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: From the prompt: She showed up at his door, soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter.I couldn't come up with very much for this but I wrote a very brief scene for anyone who's interested.





	And

Simon tried not to stare at the newcomer. She was soaking wet from the rain, bruised from forcing her way into the ship, and her skin was covered in sparkles. She noticed anyway. "I can't turn it off. The glitter stuff. Something's wrong." She said. 

Simon didn't even know there were androids with skin like that. 

"Lucy will know what to do." He said, hoping he was right. "She's good at stuff like that. I'm Simon, by the way."

Another man stepped forward beside him. "Josh." He said, extending his hand. The newcomer just nodded at him. 

"What's your name?" Simon prompted, when she didn't offer it. 

"North." She said. Her voice wavered but there was a firmness to it. A certainty. Like she was daring him to argue. Simon didn't want to argue. 

"Alright, North. Let's go see Lucy." He said. 

 

 


End file.
